Currently, camera devices have become very popular among consumers and wireless transmission technology has already been highly developed. However, according to the currently available wireless image transmission technique for various kinds of digital cameras, a Secure Digital Input Output (SDIO) interface is usually required for wirelessly transmitting captured images from the digital camera to a remote electronic device. With the SDIO interface, images must first be converted in file type and then compressed before they can be wirelessly transmitted to a remote electronic device using for example Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi). On the other hand, the remote electronic device receiving the images must first decompress the images and then convert their file type before the images can be played on the remote electronic device. Therefore, the currently available wireless image transmission for cameras has low transmission efficiency due to the required procedure of image file conversion. Further, to enable image file conversion, the current camera devices inevitably have a considerably complicated overall configuration.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a wireless image transmission device that allows images to be wirelessly transmitted therefrom without the need of first being converted in file type, so that the wireless image transmission device can have high transmission efficiency and simplified overall configuration.